


Несколько историй Пеллью/Горацио

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Истории в основном жанра ПВП и высокого рейтинга.





	1. Вызов принят

Горацио снилось море. Оно обнимало, покачивало, шумело. Оно било в лицо теплым ветром и вечным не-одиночеством мичманской каюты. Горацио казался себе маленьким и беспомощным. Сон, напоминавший о свободе, начал становиться неприятным, поэтому Горацио открыл глаза.  
Конечно, он, уже лейтенант, лежал на штопаных простынях в дешевой комнатушке под крышей, в желудке была привычная пустота и никакой надежды на назначение на горизонте. Только нищенское половинное жалование. Хотя, он еще мог заложить плащ, а если повезет, то и шпагу. На эти деньги можно было продержаться еще немного. И еще немного.

Стоило закрыть глаза и попробовать вздремнуть дальше. Скоро будет новое назначение - обязательно будет! А там уж Горацио выспаться не удастся много месяцев подряд.  
Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, Горацио потянулся, сел на кровати и потер глаза. Прямо перед постелью стоял сэр Эдвард Пеллью собственной персоной. Понятно, что его тут быть не могло. Чтобы удостовериться, Горацио даже дотронулся до полы одежды, но она оказалась ужасающе материальной.  
Дьявол!  
Сэр Эдвард Пеллью стоял в его комнате, прямо с его постелью, а Горацио валялся, как девица на отдыхе.  
Взгляд адмирала был не осуждающим, он был скорее... заинтересованным...  
Посмотрев снизу вверх, Горацио начал хватать воздух, чтобы оправдаться, потом попытался вскочить, понимая, что следовало сразу встать и отдать честь, но не успел.  
Сэр Пеллью тяжело опустился на кровать - та жалобно скрипнула - и посмотрел Горацио прямо в глаза.  
Это был тяжелый взгляд.  
Еще от сэра Пеллью довольно сильно пахло вином, а движения были медленными и плавными. Обманутый их неторопливостью, Горацио не успел избегнуть прикосновения.  
Тяжелая рука опустилась на плечо, а потом сразу передвинулась к шее.   
Подчинившись порыву, Горацио сжал ночную сорочка на груди, чтобы стянуть вырез, но сразу же разжал пальцы - выглядеть глупо не хотелось. А так, защищаясь подобно манерной девице, он выглядел действительно смешно.  
Горацио не успел ничего сказать, хотя стоило бы поздороваться, спросить, как сэр Пеллью оказался здесь и, главное, зачем.  
Прикосновение было слишком властным - Пеллью провел большим пальцем по его губам, потом, скользнув ладонью к затылку, пропустил пальцы в спутавшиеся волосы. Горацио стало неловко за свой неопрятный вид, но он не успел даже извиниться: поцелуй оказался неожиданным и лишающим воли. Он не был ласковым или нежным. Сэр Пеллью требовал подчинения и ответа. 

Эдвард раздражал сам себя. В первую очередь тем, что был пьян. И зачем он решил, что еще пара бокалов не сыграют роли? На суше он всегда пьянел быстрее, чем в море. А ведь просто думал, что зайдет к мальчику, спросит, как у него дела, может быть попробует дать деньги.  
Не получилось.  
Найти человека в маленьком городе не проблема.  
Когда ты адмирал - не проблема и попасть в дешевую меблированную комнату.  
А вот остановиться, когда предметы немного теряют очертания, и видишь только юношу, блаженно потягивающегося после сна - почти невозможно. Эдвард давным-давно видел своего мальчика таким расслабленным и беззащитным. С трепещущими ресницам, приоткрытым ртом и томностью движений, которая свойственна только юношам, пробуждающимся после отдыха.  
Конечно, с того самого момента, как Горацио собирал рассыпанные по палубе бумаги, Эдвард мечтал увидеть его таким... бесстыдно просящим, умоляющим, захлебывающимся в собственных ощущениях.   
Вместо этого, старый идиот, удалил его от себя, отправив в подчинение к прославленному капитану. Кто же знал, что Сойер сходящий с ума садист?.. И хорошо еще, что удалось вытащить бедовую лейтенантскую шею из петли.  
Эдвард бы не простил себе, если бы трибунал вынес обвинительный приговор. Он не готов был отправить мальчишку на смерть собственными руками.  
Как же хорошо, что он выжил. Пусть тощий, в крошечной комнате, пусть... какой угодно, но живой.

Эдварду не хотелось почестей и протокола. Ему вообще не хотелось разговаривать, потому что тогда пришлось бы сосредоточиться и пытаться объяснить, что он здесь делает. А так можно было безнаказанно трогать - тощую шею, в завитках, припухшие губы, который Горацио непристойно искусал, взволновавшись при виде нежданного гостя.  
Он так трогательно стягивал рубашку на груди, что Эдвард решил не обманывать ожиданий.  
Поцелуй оказался сладким. Горацио отзывался, пусть не сразу, но стоило немного надавить на затылок, углубляя поцелуй, как он тихо застонал прямо в рот. В этот момент Эдвард понял, что не собирается ни трезветь, ни останавливаться. Ему до одури нравилось прикасаться и нравилось чувствовать ответные прикосновения - неловкие неумелые - к своим плечам, то, как Горацио цеплялся за китель, и мутный потерянный взгляд карих глаз.  
Конечно, было бы приятнее, если бы он так и не опустил веки, но нельзя ожидать от мальчика всего и сразу.  
Гибкий, отзывчивый, с податливым телом, он извивался в руках, не зная, куда деться от прикосновений, и тут же загнанно дышал, прижимаясь всем телом.  
Что стоило Эдварду напиться раньше и позвать вчерашнего мичмана в капитанскую каюту? Тогда у них было бы гораздо больше времени для двоих. Теперь же этот вечер - все, что останется Эдварду. Но, с другой стороны, это гораздо, несравнимо больше, чем было.  
В следующий раз он будет держать себя в руках и, чтобы не оставаться наедине, приведет мальчика в офицерский клуб. С его умением играть, тот сможет заработать немного денег. Не оставлять же ему банкноты на кровати, как плату за ночь.  
Прощальный поцелуй вышел торопливым. Эдвард не хотел испортить все ненужными разговорами, поэтому и ушел быстро, не оглядываясь. Только на улице понял, что так и не сказал Горацио ни слова.  
Интересно, как мальчик будет выглядеть в новой форме?.. И кто будет его утешать в следующий раз?..  
Прогнав воспоминание, Эдвард решительно сбежал по лестнице, бросив хозяйке монетку за молчание, и вышел под противную английскую морось.

С трудом встав с кровати, Горацио бросился к окну. Тело болело, слушалось неохотно, а пол показался обжигающе холодным, после тех страстных прикосновений.  
В голове роились десятки мыслей и ни одну из них Горацио не мог ухватить, чтобы разобраться в себе.  
Он только что был с мужчиной и не сказать, чтобы ему это не понравилось. Насилием происходящее тоже вряд ли можно было назвать.  
Но зачем приходил сэр Эдвард?.. Не может же быть так, чтобы просто получить удовольствие - слишком непрезентабельный товар. Почему ни слова не сказал? Почему именно к Горацио?..  
Было слишком много вопросов и ни одного ответа. Одно Горацио решил для себя наверняка - при следующей встречи он сделает вид будто ничего не произошло. Ведь сделанного не вернешь. Никак не вернешь.  
Проследив взглядом спешно удаляющуюся фигуру, Горацио забрался в постель и укрылся одеялом с головой. Сейчас он чувствовал себя особенно несчастным и одиноким. Хотя, казалось бы, почему?.. Ведь жалованье должно быть всего через три дня, а у него еще осталось немного денег на еду. Не может же быть, что его взволновал этот визит?.. Что с того, что они провели вместе пару часов. Ведь до этого, они были на одном корабле гораздо дольше.  
Обхватив себя руками, Горацио снова заснул, окончательно запутавшись в произошедшем.


	2. Один на один

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> можно бесконечно возвращаться в каюту на "Славе" и бесконечно вытирать сопли мичману Хрнблр

Сейчас, сложив руки за спину и широко расставив ноги, он должен будет признаться. Сказать обо всем вслух, обнажить собственную слабость, вытолкнуть ее из себя, выставить на обозрение всем.  
Он, Горацио Хорнблауэр, не справился.  
Ему доверили людей, пушки, жизни гражданских и матросов, а он не смог. Оказался недостаточно умен, прозорлив. Слишком самонадеян.  
Как наивно ему казалось во время боя, что он все рассчитал, все продумал, что почти одержал победу, но нет.  
Не хватило ни ума, ни силы воли.  
И паскудное ощущение, что не смог бы сделать больше - не более чем самообман: трусость и слабость, которым не должно быть места в его жизни.  
До тошноты унизительно признаваться в собственных ошибках. В том, что, понимая их сейчас, не можешь вернуться в прошлое и все исправить.   
Да и если бы повернуть время вспять - помогло бы? Смог бы составить ту единственно-верную комбинацию карт, которая привела бы к победе?  
Нет.  
Сэр Пеллью, раздраженно меряющий шагами капитанскую каюту, абсолютно прав.  
Потеряны люди, пушки, миссия провалена и... и что толку кричать сейчас о том, что можно было бы поступить иначе - прошлого не вернешь. Людей не оживишь даже чистосердечным раскаянием.  
Можно только быть сильнее в следующий раз. Лучше планировать, быть выносливей, злее и ни в коем случае не позволять себе слабость личного отношения к кому либо.  
Пусть даже кажется, что силы на исходе. Это ложь. Это всегда ложь, самообман и лень, которым нет место в жизни офицера флота. Если, конечно, Хорнблауэр хочет стать офицером.  
Если он хочет быть достойным доверия, которое ему оказывают.  
Сил хватит - надо только не давать себе спуску. А если не хватит — трусливая душонка Горацио Хорнблауэра всегда пытается найти оправдания — если не хватит, тогда ему дорга прямиком на морское дно.

Оказывается, что сэр Эдвард стоит совсем близко и смотрит выжидающе, требуя ответа на только что заданный вопрос. Но Горацио не слышал его. Он не может даже сосредоточиться на том, что говорит ему капитан, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вести в бой людей.   
Просто Горацио устал. Мертвецки устал. Ему хочется закрыть глаза и чувствовать, как тело оседает на пол, проваливаясь в блаженный сон.  
Там не будет ничего: ни палубы, ни времени, ни людской агонии, ни, главное, собственной беспомощности.  
Только у него нет права закрывать глаза, когда капитан смотрит на него и сквозь него. Выворачивая душу, хотя, казалось бы, ему должно быть уже достаточно унизительного рапорта — Горацио честно расписался в собственной беспомощности и в том, что обманул ожидания. И сэр Пеллью подтвердил его слова.

\- Вы сделали то, что должно, мистер Хорнблауэр.  
Горацио вздрагивает — неужели одобрение?..  
А потом приходит боль и очищение через нее.  
Прикосновение ладони к щеке настолько нежное, что кажется невыносимей удара плетью. Ведь Горацио недостоин этой ласки и нежности. Этих слов.  
Ему хочется отшатнуться, но вместо этого он всем телом тянется к ладони, пытаясь раствориться в ней, продлить теплое успокаивающее касание. То, из-за чего немеют пальцы, а в горле застрял комок.  
Прощение.  
Сэр Эдвард прощает его и забирает вину, опустошение, одиночество.  
Он старше, опытней, он может приказать, и пользуется этим правом, приказывая Горацио перестать корить себя.  
Он говорит, что Горацио поступил не хорошо и не плохо. Правильно. Лучшим из возможных способов.  
Горацио не может отвести взгляд, будто сэр Эдвард держит его на поводке, не давая сделать и шага в сторону. Остается только идти след в след, не смотря под ноги, а смотря только на него. По обеим сторонам тропинки прячутся чудовища, которые с удовольствием растерзают, стоит Горацио оступиться, поэтому он идет, не дыша, и стараясь освободить разум. Он тянется всем телом за правильностью и уверенностью.   
И когда сэр Пеллью упирается лбом в лоб, чтобы удержать, Горацио, подавшись вперед, едва касается губами губ, а потом будто скатывается, окончательно теряя себя. Он, кажется, безобразно плачет, спрятав лицо в кружевном воротнике щеголеватой капитанской сорочки.   
Руки все еще сцеплены за спиной. Ноги все еще чуть шире плеч, потому что так должно, и только лицо предательски выдает его слабость.  
Горацио не может перестать плакать. Ему требуется время, чтобы помогли осторожные поглаживания по спине, чтобы запах - родной и теплый - проник под кожу, согревая и успокаивая. Чтобы одеревеневшие, непослушные руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела.  
Сейчас Горацио особенно остро чувствует собственную нескладность и все еще подростковую угловатость.  
Странно, но Горацио ощущает себя любимым и ему до безумия не хочется разрывать объятие. Как хорошо, что собственный страх не играет роли, если рядом есть тот, кто примет решение.  
"Ну же, мой мальчик..."  
Горацио с трудом находит в себе силы отстраниться. Ему на мгновенье кажется, что он заметил тень сожаления на лице Эдварда, но это невозможно.  
Только даже если Горацио себе все придумал сам, он должен быть достоин любви и доверия этого человека.

Оставшись в каюте один на один с бутылкой вина, Эдвард в который раз проклинает собственную добродетель.  
Возможно одного вечера было бы достаточно, чтобы магия юности рассеялась, но кто простит тогда самого Эдварда?.. Уж точно не Господь Бог.


	3. Любимец с инициалами ГХ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> жизнь сэра Эдварда Пеллью, капитана линейного корабля, была в меру тихой и предсказуемой, пока в ней не появился Горацио Хорнблауэр. Блядский рот Улыбка, кудряшки, длинные пальцы, неиссякаемое внутренне пламя и умение Горацио как попадать в неприятности, так и выходить из них с честью добавили множество седых волос капитану. И надо же было мальчику попасть в плен...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Mrs N и Xenya-m

Капитан Пеллью сидит, прислонившись виском к переборке, и допивает четвертый бокал вина. Если так пить, то не хватит никаких запасов. Утешает только, что вину не стоит стоять открытым.

Поэтому Пеллью принюхивается, пытаясь разобрать букет, перекатывает алую бурду на языке и мечтает о винограде и хорошем сыре, которые составили бы вину отличнейшую компанию или хотя бы отбили привкус. Капитан Пеллью пьян, поэтому он может позволить себе с удовольствием мазохиста наблюдать за собственными мыслями. Он даже знает — мазохисты это те люди, которые любят чувствовать боль. Он тоже любит боль, иначе не стал бы сейчас — снова, опять, в который раз — вспоминать этого кареглазого мальчика.

Испанские тюрьмы лучше английских, как ни крути.

Эдвард уже не ждет. Раньше он до рези всматривался в воду, надеясь, что покажется шлюпка. Вскрывая пакеты от адмиралтейства, страстно желал остаться у испанского берега еще немного.

"Англия — это такой остров".

Он не хочет туда, он хочет остаться здесь, будто так может протянуть мальчику ниточку поддержки.

Как же хочется, чтобы он бежал.

Как страшно думать о наказании за неудачный побег.

Выгореть нельзя, опустить руки — нельзя, забыть — невозможно.

Когда настанет конец войне? Доживут ли они до него? Сможет ли Эдвард еще хоть раз увидеть этого мальчика и поздравить его с назначением. Можно даже выплюнуть ему в лицо: "Вы больше не исполняющий обязанности моего лейтенанта". Пусть знает, что Эдвард отправлял его в Англию не за тем, чтобы потерять на полпути.

Прохладное стекло бокала не помогает охладить разгоряченную голову. Если бы можно было перенестись туда. Если бы можно было взять мальчика за руку и поддержать. Если бы хотя бы можно было убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Что у него хватило мозгов не теребить пальцами нижнюю губу и хотя бы иногда закрывать рот.

Мысль о том, что лишенный женского общества командир крепости может позволить себе все что угодно, доводит Эдварда до желания взять ее штурмом прямо сейчас.

Горацио не пойдет на то, чтобы через постель выбить себе послабления, но кто будет спрашивать о желаниях пленника? Заключенный — не более чем игрушка в руках начальника тюрьмы. Игрушка, не заслуживающая ни уважения, ни снисхождения, ни пощады.

Хотя Горацио проявит себя даже в тюрьме, Эдвард пьяно уверен в этом. Исполняющий обязанности лейтенанта сможет завоевать доверие, сможет не посрамить британский флот, сможет отстоять свою честь.

Конечно же, Эдвард не плачет. Он разучился плакать давным-давно. Просто он лелеет свое отчаяние, тоску и воспоминания — все, что у него осталось.

Эти губы, глаза, кудряшки, маленький шрам на щеке. Эти смешные накладные икры, потому что мальчик так и не смог купить себе нормальную одежду. Успеет ли? Будет ли еще он когда-нибудь вертеться перед зеркалом, примеряя, как смотрится наградная шпага с новым сюртуком? Эдвард бы очень хотел это увидеть. Наслаждаться, как загорится его взгляд при виде подарков.

Мужчинам не дарят украшения, но Эдвард будет счастлив подарить возможность эти украшения покупать. В жизни моряка не так много развлечений. Сэр Пеллью уже прошел тот этап, когда думать о мальчике, примеряющем жилеты, было неприятно. Неприятно было осознавать, что скатился до такого. Теперь он просто наслаждается, вспоминая пальцы Горацио, терзающие пуговицы, и острые коленки в чьих-то чулках.

Вспомнив про герцогиню, Эдвард отставляет бокал в сторону. Он не начнет сегодня вторую бутылку, ни в коем случае. Герцогиня старше Горацио на много лет. Почти на столько же, на сколько сам Пеллью. Это сравнение заставляет криво усмехнуться. Благородной леди наверняка позволят скрасить пребывание в Испании с одним смазливым и юным британским офицером.

Горацио настолько трогательно неловок в общении с дамами, что ни одна женщина старше двадцати пяти не сможет устоять. А он не осмелится ей отказать.

Дойдя до этих размышлений, Эдвард, не раздеваясь, падает лицом в подушку. Он мучительно хочет забыть этого кареглазого мальчика. Он согласен заплатить такую цену, если мальчик вернется живым и невредимым. Если снова, пусть на палубе другого корабля, он будет смеяться и нежно ласкать канаты своими невозможными пальцами.

Эдвард готов просить Бога, лишь бы с мальчиком все было хорошо. Это унизительно — просить Бога, но единственное, что остается Эдварду.

Перевернувшись на спину, он смотрит на доски. Там, говорят, высоко-высоко есть Бог.

"Он ведь твой любимчик, ты присмотришь за ним и без моих просьб".

Корабль раскачивается, успокаивая.

Вино, наконец, сделало свое дело, и Эдвард начинает проваливаться в сон. Он еще успевает подумать, что наврал сам себе. Он все равно не забудет Горацио. Это попросту невозможно. Он отпустит его, но забыть не сможет. Горькая ирония военно-морской жизни: помнить всегда.

* * *

“Почему такой шум?”

“Хорнблауэр, сэр!”

Все знают, что можно кричать и стоять на голове — суровый капитан просто не в состоянии будет осадить разбушевавшуюся команду. Он сам едва сдерживается, чтобы не выскочить, первым подавая руку. Чтобы убедиться, дотронувшись, — живой. Бежал. Здесь.

Очень быстро оказывается, что не бежал, а со свойственным ему сумасшествием полез спасать людей с тонущего корабля, а значит, должен вернуться.

Эдвард мечтает о том, чтобы стукнуть Горацио по голове и запереть в подвале. Все что угодно, чтобы не допустить возвращения. Опять в памяти всплывает та история с дуэлью. И почему капитан не мичман и не может просто сделать то, что вздумается?

Метко ударить, перекинуть через плечо, оттащить в свою каюту и запереть там, чтобы ни одна живая душа не посмела освободить.

Вместо этого сэр Пеллью улыбается, зная, что через несколько часов должен будет его отпустить.

Заготовленная фраза про исполняющего обязанности лейтенанта отдает приятным покалыванием внизу живота. Горацио испугался. Этот ребенок еще может пугаться того, что будет не мил и не желанен. Ему важен один старый капитан и важно его мнение. Не командира донов, не графини, не этого проклятого Кеннеди, который появился как черт из табакерки и стал снова пожирать глазами Горацио. Поэтому Эдвард отпустит Горацио. Чтобы тот мог в отражении зеркал видеть себя, а не труса и клятвопреступника. Он не успел купить себе новую одежду, но со званием лейтенанта это будет сделать значительно проще.

Его возвращение — маленький подарок небес, чтобы показать одному старому капитану — его любимец жив. Несколько часов только для них двоих.

Неужели Эдвард так измучил Господа Бога своей бессонницей?

— Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке.

Наконец, спустя столько дней, можно уткнуться лбом своему мальчику в затылок и застыть, чувствуя, как под ладонью бьется сердце. Горацио весь натянутый, как пружина. До сих пор не может поверить, что его ждали. 

— Сэр, я, — Горацио запинается и хватает ртом воздух, как делает всегда, когда волнуется. — Сэр, я сидел в тюрьме, сэр. Я… запах…

Повернувшись лицом к Эдварду, он смотрит почти умоляюще, не зная, куда деться от своего стыда.

— Я скажу, чтобы принесли воду.

Вестовой улыбается так понимающе, что Эдварду хочется съездить ему по лицу прямо этим чистым комплектом белья, который он принес для Горацио.

Стянув камзол, Эдвард лично намыливает Горацио голову, наслаждаясь возможностью прикасаться. Вынужденная прелюдия только распаляет воображение. Он обтирает волосы, чтобы они высохли быстрее, — когда они убраны, то шея кажется еще беззащитнее. 

Прикосновение, пауза, прикосновение. Влажная губка скользит по телу, оставляя после себя дорожки.

На спине нет шрамов — Эдвард может тихо выдохнуть. На заднице тоже. Но вымыть себя внизу Горацио не дает, отбирая губку и бормоча под нос, что он сам.

Хорошо, сам так сам.

Все, что остается Эдварду — смотреть на море за окном, качая в руках бокал вина. За спиной, шлепая по полу босыми ногами, ходит Горацио. Через пару минут можно будет обернуться и сжать его в объятиях. Надо только выстоять эту пару минут, думая о том, как он вытирает волосы, и они кудряшками обнимают плечи, как капли стекают по его лицу, как он забавно шмыгает носом, как тщательно обтирает пах, потому что хочет быть чистым. Он скучал не меньше. Эдварду не нужно слов, чтобы понять это по вернувшемуся стеснению и торопливым движениям.

— Я закончил… сэр, — запинаясь, выдает Горацио.

Снова, как в первый раз, Эдвард подходит к нему. Только не надо пытаться казаться равнодушным, можно сразу обнять и увлечь на постель. Эдвард бы даже простил Горацио, если бы тот просто захотел лежать у него на груди и рассказывать, что происходило с ним. Эдварду мучительно интересно, но он знает, что нельзя бередить воспоминания.

Поэтому проще всего — поцеловать.

Горацио отвечает на поцелуй так страстно, будто действительно ждал именно не разговоров, а бездумного секса — единственной возможности дать понять, как они важны друг другу.

Почувствовав настойчивые прикосновения члена к бедру, Эдвард тихо смеется:

— Не торопись. У нас еще есть время.

У них есть время. Больше, чем было когда-либо, ведь все эти минуты принадлежат им двоим.

Глупая, романтичная блажь, но суровый капитан сейчас способен только на нее.

Горацио несколько месяцев не лазил по канатам. Его пальцы снова стали мягкими. Их прикосновения ласкают не хуже изысканного шелка.

— Горацио, вы не могли бы оказать мне некоторую любезность, — Эдвард глазами показывает вниз.

Хорнблауэр утыкается ему носом в плечо и, всхлипнув, несколько раз неровно толкается членом в бедро, будто пытаясь облегчить свою участь.

Ценой неимоверных усилий Эдвард не опрокидывает его на спину, а чувствуя, как напрягся собственный живот, замирает в ожидании: тяжелом, изматывающем, возбуждающем не хуже самых смелых ласк.

Вечность, пока Горацио справится с собой и опустится вниз. Больше вечности, пока он не поднимает лицо, ловя взгляд.

Именно так, не допуская и мысли о грядущем одиночестве. Именно так, когда член погружается в большой влажный рот почти целиком. Именно так, чувствуя руки, удерживающие бедра. Именно так, когда пальцы путаются в еще влажных волосах.

Горацио сначала робко, потом все смелее ведет в этом танце. Ровно до тех пор, пока не валится на простыню, бесстыдно подставляя задницу.  
Эдвард понимает, что ласковые прикосновения к бедрам кажутся тому пыткой сейчас, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Нежно направляя, Эдвард переворачивает Горацио на спину. Так, чтобы видеть волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, длинные ресницы и приоткрытый рот, с которого так упоительно сцеловывать собственный запах.

Наваливаясь сверху, Эдвард неотрывно следит за выражениями лица Горацио и движениями. Как тот выгибается, как закусывает губу, как, вдруг распахнув глаза, поднимает руку, чтобы притянуть Эдварда для поцелуя.

Кончая, Эдвард впитывает в себя тяжелый протяжный стон.

Так приятно лежать, обнявшись. Горацио измучен. Он устроил голову на плече Эдварда, а ладонь лежит на его груди. Хочется заснуть вдвоем, хочется не просыпаться. Но лейтенанты тоже ждут своего героя, и мичман... этот тоже ждет. И ждет лодка, чтобы отправить их обратно.

— Я рад вернуться на “Неустанный”, сэр.

Больше, чем можно было бы сказать. Даже немножко больше, чем стоило бы.

— Я тоже рад, Горацио. Ты чертовски везучий сукин сын. Это хорошо, — шутка получается неуклюжей, и от позора спасает только то, что Горацио трется щекой о плечо, устраиваясь удобнее.

“Я убедился, что ты жив, что ты справился. Значит, справишься и дальше”.

Стоило на мгновенье расслабиться, и мальчишка, который только что чуть не храпел на плече, переворачивается и нависает сверху. 

— Я обязательно вернусь еще раз, сэр.

Короткий поцелуй в губы, как обещание.

Эдвард не пообещает ждать в ответ. В этом нет необходимости, и Горацио, спешно натягивающий одежду, прекрасно это понимает.


	4. Чего еще можно желать?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Горацио Хорнблауэр напорист и непредсказуем. Со страстью, свойственной молодости, он добивается внимания к себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Тень Магистра, Xenya-m

Горацио стремительно влетел в капитанскую каюту, на ходу стягивая сюртук. 

— Простите, сэр, у меня мало времени до вахты, — скороговоркой проговорил он капитану, сидящему за письменным столом.

Сэр Пеллью не повернул головы: он был полностью погружен в бумаги и появление и.о. лейтенанта тщательно игнорировал.

Кинув жилетку с платком куда-то в сторону стула, Горацио стянул туфли и, стараясь не топать громко, подошел. Обняв Эдварда со спины, он игриво прошелся по пуговицам жилетки, расстегивая их, потом, наклонившись к самому уху, прошептал:

— Вы чем-то расстроены? Я могу что-то сделать для вас?..

— Я расстроен? — взревел сэр Пеллью как можно тише, поскольку, призывая к порядку, мог легко перекричать пару сотен матросов. — Я в ярости! Вы опять продолжаете восторгаться капитаном Форестором! Этим человеком, который не раздумывая пускает в расход человеческие жизни! Опыт вас ничему не учит!

Горацио сделал почтительный шаг назад, давая своему капитану возможность вскочить и заметаться по каюте. Отсчитывая про себя его шаги, Горацио из последних сил сдерживал улыбку: по телу разливалось приятное тепло предвкушения.

Наконец сэр Пеллью остановился и постарался прожечь на Горацио дырку взглядом. Получилось не очень.

— Простите, сэр, — Горацио виновато опустил глаза и облизал губы, пытаясь не улыбаться. — Я виноват, сэр. Чем я могу загладить свою вину?

На взгляд исподлобья сэр Пеллью покачал головой, потом заломил бровь и выразительно покосился вниз.

Ровно две секунды Горацио делал вид, будто не понимает, только хватал ртом воздух, смотря Эдварду прямо в глаза. После чего, нагло улыбнувшись, опустился на колени. Расстегнув на Эдварде брюки, Горацио прижался лицом к паху и прошептал:

— Простите, сэр.

Ему нравилось смотреть снизу вверх, наблюдая, как Эдвард пытается казаться ироничным или невозмутимым, чтобы потом сорваться, впечатав Горацио в кровать.

Член скользил по лицу, становясь больше. Горацио касался его языком, будто случайно. Каждый раз он притворялся, что впервые видит член другого мужчины у лица и не представляет, что надо делать. И с каждым разом играть становилось все сложнее, поэтому Горацио просто, то закрывая глаза, то ловя взгляд Эдварда, начал вбирать член так глубоко в рот, как только мог.

Тяжелое дыхание в ответ было настоящей наградой. Чтобы случайно не прикоснуться к себе, Горацио сложил руки за спиной в замок. Он двигался всем телом, насаживаясь на этот член, вдыхая его запах, прижимаясь лбом к жестким волоскам паха или, наоборот, отстраняясь и хватая ртом воздух.

— Довольно! — прозвучал резкий приказ.

Горацио отстранился так, чтобы головка была прямо напротив его рта. Достаточно немного качнуться — и член упрется прямо ему в губы.

Пеллью смотрел, тяжело дыша, и, когда Горацио улыбнулся все так же снизу вверх, приказал:

— Раздевайся — и на кровать. У вас же не так много времени, и.о. лейтенанта Хорнблауэр, — издевка в голосе вышла смазанной, ведь Эдвард хотел его так отчаянно сильно, что Горацио не мог не восхищаться им. 

Если бы Горацио сказал, что у них впереди вся ночь, то Эдвард бы усадил его на колени и скользил руками по бокам, помогая почувствовать ритм. Горацио учился чувствовать и себя и другого. До помутнения рассудка он поднимался и опускался, ощущая прикосновения ко всему телу. 

Прозвучавший же приказ означал, что надо быстро избавиться от остатков одежды и, встав на четвереньки, замереть на кровати с широко разведенными ногами.

Встряхнув головой, Горацио попытался расслабиться. Сейчас сэр Пеллью неторопливо разденется, возможно, хлестнет его по заднице шейным платком, указывая, что надо не лениться, а прогнуться еще больше. Потом он встанет сзади, и Горацио почувствует, как медленно в него входит тяжелый толстый член. После первых движений Горацио взмокнет. Потом ему ладонью зажмут рот, чтобы он не кричал, а потом он упрется лбом в руки и будет только хрипло выдыхать каждый раз, когда Пеллью вторгается в его тело.

Еще немного. Еще даже нет… не быстрее — жестче. Так, чтобы вдавило в койку, чтобы вздулись мышцы на спине, чтобы хотелось скулить, умоляя попеременно то остановиться, то не прекращать ни в коем случае.

Горацио шептал что-то и не мог разобрать собственных слов.

Он кончил первым, извиваясь в мощной хватке. Эдвард просил потерпеть еще немного, попытался удержать, а потом просто вдавил лицом в матрас, начав двигаться так сильно, что Горацио, кажется, потерял сознание на несколько блаженных мгновений.

Придя в себя, первое, что он почувствовал — успокаивающее поглаживание по боку.

— Все в порядке?

Тело еще не окончательно очнулось, поэтому вопрос на ухо вызывал жар и смятение. 

— Да, сэр, — запинаясь, ответил Горацио. Ему хотелось лежать так бесконечно, чувствуя себя в полной, абсолютной безопасности.

Иногда на палубе своего или чужого корабля ему казалось, что покровительство таких моментов хранит его от ядер, сметающих все на своем пути, от чумы, от болезней. От всех бесконечных опасностей военно-морской жизни.

— Спасибо, сэр, — он развернулся в объятии, чтобы прижаться всем телом, раствориться в мощи и безопасности человека рядом. Эдвард все продолжил гладить его по спине, согревая. — Я лю...

Договорить Горацио не дали. Эдвард отодвинул его от себя и, придерживая пальцами за подбородок, поцеловал на середине слова. 

— Мистер Хорнблауэр. Кажется, вы куда-то торопились. Возможно, на вахту?.. — сказал сэр Пеллью с той непередаваемой интонацией, от которой у Горацио немели кончики пальцев и пытались отчаянно полыхать уши.

— Да, сэр! Есть, сэр! — Горацио изо всех сил сдерживал улыбку, но у него никак не получалось. Она сама выползла на лицо, стоило посмотреть на притворно-недовольного сэра Пеллью, который тоже нет-нет да и дрогнет. — Есть заступить на вахту!

Горацио оделся с военной четкостью, а бросив взгляд в зеркало, тщательно поправил рубашку и волосы. Никто не обвинит его в небрежном отношении к внешнему виду. Когда он был уже у самой двери, его остановил тихий вопрос:

— Вы ничего не забыли, мистер Хорнбалуэр?

Пеллью уже снова склонился над документами. Он спросил будто вскользь, но Горацио успел заметить выразительно приподнятую бровь и спрятанную улыбку.

В два шага вернувшись, Горацио поцеловал Эдварда глубоко и страстно. Это был единственный способ отблагодарить за этот вечер и за себя самого. Если бы не приближающееся дежурство, то Горацио, не раздумывая, сел бы на Эдварда верхом и смог бы его уговорить отложить никому не интересные бумажки на некоторое время.

Горацио обязан уйти — это его долг. Но еще у него сейчас столько сил, что просто необходимо выбежать на палубу наслаждаться брызгами моря.

Он обязательно вернется, а сэр Пеллью будет его ждать. Мысль о том, что его кто-то ждет, переполнила сердце Горацио всепоглощающим счастьем.

Будет вечер — будут сомнения. Горацио знает себя и знает, что совсем скоро его настроение изменится, уступив место тревогам и тяжелым размышлениям. Но пока паруса тугие от ветра, матросы работают, слаженно выводя ритмичную мелодию, а океан скоро поглотит солнце, чего еще можно желать?


	5. Капитан, капитан улыбнитесь, ведь улыбка - это флаг корабля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> таймлайн - вторая серия. Мне кажется, что значительная часть мужиков вокруг Горацио проходит две стадии   
1\. Что это за неуклюжее создание в потертом мундире?   
2\. Господизачто.

«Королевские офицеры слишком много о себе мнят,  
и над собой признают только Бога и адмирала, да и то неохотно».  
С. Форестер

Власть капитана на корабле абсолютна. Он может казнить и миловать одним мановением руки. Он может превратить жизнь окружающих в беспросветный ад, но не в силах создать рай для себя.  
Эдвард Пеллью всегда считал себя хорошим офицером и хорошим капитаном. Он не дозволял слухам влиять на собственное мнение, полагался на то, что мог увидеть собственными глазами, и ни разу не прогадал.  
За долгую карьеру перед его глазами прошло множество мичманов и лейтенантов. Этот был таким же, как все, и все же в чем-то особенным.  
Недавняя дуэль, безусловно, не была украшением послужного списка. Вернее даже, попытка дуэли. Сейчас не узнать, что на самом деле произошло, но Эдвард всегда считал, что только капитан имеет право распоряжаться людьми на корабле. Флот не место для дуэлей, в которых все решает случай. Тем не менее именно этого мичмана, бросившего вызов гораздо более опытному противнику, капитан Кин выпустил из ладоней в небо, как отпускают птиц.

Сначала Эдварду было все равно. Он присматривался, как юноша наводит порядок среди своих матросов, как общается с другими. Потом Эдвард захотел поощрить его, отправив с призом в порт, и ошибся. Он понял, как сильно ошибся, ровно в тот момент, когда белозубый Арчи Кеннеди хлопнул Хорнблауэра по плечу и улыбнулся. Они практически обнялись, и машина, назначенная капитаном корабля, дала сбой. Мичманы должны смотреть на капитана, а не друг на друга.  
Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что проанализировал и понял, что происходит, Пеллью значительно позже. Слишком давно он научился контролировать себя и привык доверять собственной разумности, чтобы распознать надвигающуюся бездну. Он отвык читать себя, как моряк, долго проживший на суше, перестает читать небо и ветер.  
Когда Горацио вернулся, то восторженный матросский шепоток летел вперед него, и Эдвард не приказал всем молчать, а прислушивался: “А как под дулом пистолета он сказал — ныряй!”.  
К своему стыду, Эдвард понял, что думает не о потерянных призовых деньгах, а о том, что мальчик не трус, что он сделал все, что мог. Просто он еще юн и неопытен. Выговаривая ему на шканцах, думал только о том, что будь мальчик чуть менее удачливым, то его бы не нашли. Почему же его, капитана военного корабля, больше всего взволновало, что Хорнблауэр мог не вернуться?  
Бездна приняла Эдварда в свои ласковые объятия значительно раньше, когда ему доложили о том, как мичман Хорнблауэр отстаивал жизнь своего матроса перед врачом. Просто распознал ее Эдвард только когда она уже сомкнуло блокадное кольцо. Внимательный карий взгляд, ловящий каждое слово, длинные пальцы, поглаживающие фальшборт, и вездесущий Арчи Кеннеди, который только и знает, что улыбаться да радоваться своему счастью. Он же мичман, он равный. Он может обнимать и называть по имени. Он может по вечерам травить шутки и преданно заглядывать Горацио в глаза. Ему дозволено гораздо больше, чем простому капитану корабля. Эдвард слишком хорошо помнит, как мичманы развлекаются во время долгих затиший. Физический труд на свежем воздухе не способствует воздержанию. А ведь корабль кажется тесным только для сухопутных крыс. Бывалый моряк всегда знает, где найти укромное место.  
Пеллью заставляет себя не думать об этом и не смотреть на Хорнблауэра. Невероятных усилий ему стоит не цепляться к мичману Кеннеди по поводу и без.  
Происходящее с ним сумасшествие видели, наверное, все, и все молчали, что было самым дрянным признаком. Если бы мистер Боулз позволил себе пошутить… Но ему было подчеркнуто наплевать. Он не замечал ни Хорнблауэра, ни взглядов, которые на него бросал капитан.

А потом был бой, во время которого Эдвард мог думать только о том, где потерялся чертов “Папиллон” и не менее чертов мичман Хорнблауэр. Забавно осознавать собственное сумасшествие, когда ты перешагиваешь через умирающих, а думаешь только о мальчишке, которого ты же сам мог отправить на верную смерть.  
И горькое, но очень своевременное, возвращение, когда только многолетняя выдержка помогла не обнять и не утешить Горацио, на лице которого были написаны растерянность и боль потери.   
Наблюдать за ним — удовольствие. Единственное удовольствие, доступное Эдварду Пеллью. Он капитан корабля. Он может повелевать жизнью и смертью тех, кто служит под его началом. Он может метким выстрелом оборвать чью-то судьбу и делает это, потому что наделен правом.  
А потом ему останется только попросить этого бедового мичмана больше не рисковать понапрасну и, почти как старик Кин, скомандовать “вольно”. Разве что сэр Эдвард Пеллью значительно моложе и не собирается отказывать себе в удовольствии дарить мальчику комплименты и смотреть, как он складывает пальцы за спиной в замок. Еще может развлечь себя мыслями о тощей заднице под сюртуком и, лишь немного испытывая такое чувство, как стыд, порадоваться, что мичмана Кеннеди больше нет рядом.

Капитан линейного корабля признает над собой только Бога и адмирала. Он может вершить правосудие и распоряжаться жизнями людей, но он не может, никак не может, не имеет ни малейшего права обнять. Поэтому сэр Эдвард Пеллью стоит на шканцах и усиленно смотрит в пустое море, лишь иногда переводя взгляд на мичмана, стоящего перед ним.  
Мистер Боулз равнодушно стоит рядом, и Эдвард как никогда благодарен ему. Потому что иначе он не смог бы позволить себе задержать взгляд чуть подольше.


	6. Никаких поблажек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> я насмотрелся гифок. Там же надо быть офицером без страха и упрека и с отбитой репродуктивной функцией, чтобы устоять. И еще... Достижение разблокировано: "Писал секс до того, как посмотрел канон". Да-да, и эту сцену я еще не видел. Кинк на first-time (и мы начинаем наш забег под гордым названием "50 первых поцелуев раз мистера Хорнблауэра")  
Все пресонажи вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера являются совершеннолетними  
http://tatzelwyrm.tumblr.com/post/86534190428/its-alright-mr-hornblower-its-alright-come-on

Все мальчики иногда плачут. Даже мужчины плачут. Пеллью видел многих на своем веку, и почти все они плакали от страха. Страх подчинял их, выжимая слезы. Этот, еще мальчишка, плачет, потому что не справился с собой, с колоссальным нервным перенапряжением. Как он вообще смог выжить во флоте и не сойти с ума?..  
Он стоит, пряча взгляд, из-за этого, когда пытаешься смотреть ему в лицо, видишь только губы. Большой, четко очерченный рот.  
Хорнблауэр умеет улыбаться и побеждать так же самоотверженно, как плачет сейчас, размазывая слезы по лицу. Он изо всех сил пытается остановиться, пытается казаться и быть взрослым. Он еще не знает, как важно иногда выпустить на волю страхи. Правда, лучше это делать в одиночестве каюты и без вина.  
Пеллью уже замечал, что мальчик старается не пить. Боится, что вино затуманит разум? Слезы туманят его не хуже. Даже чужие слезы.  
— Ну что же вы, Хорнблауэр… Вас ждет большое будущее. Вы должны быть примером.  
Ладонь, будто в насмешку, успокаивающе скользит по спине.  
Пеллью сам должен был бы быть примером, но не смог выдержать положенное расстояние.  
Это называется “ворковать на ушко”? Пусть все отправится к чертям, но он утешает Хорнблауэра, как истеричную девицу, которая почти специально испугалась, чтобы ее успокоили и затащили в постель.  
Горацио всхлипывает ему в шею, едва догадываясь, что капитан уже теряет над собой контроль, тихо целуя в висок там, где заканчиваются щекотящие нос кудряшки.  
— На вас будут смотреть матросы, мичманы, лейтенанты. Вы должны думать, что вы говорите и как делаете.  
Фраза не успокаивает, конечно же, — только вызывает новый поток рыданий.  
— Ваши действия могут неправильно истолковать.  
Пеллью прекрасно знает, о чем говорит, и точно так же знает, что Горацио скорее на всю жизнь остался бы мичманом, чем стал бы доверчиво прижиматься ради благоволения старшего по званию.

В каюте предательски светло. Ночью можно было бы еще спрятаться от собственной порочности, но не днем.  
Целуя свою нелепую, неуклюжую осеннюю любовь, Эдвард понимает, что не хочет даже искать оправданий для себя.  
— Хорнблауэр, есть несколько способов держать себя в руках. Плакать в присутствии другого — не лучший выбор, не так ли?  
Снова всхлипывание, снова Горацио прижимается щекой к сюртуку, снова его рука вцепилась в ткань. Эдвард сначала мягко гладит его пальцы, а потом, как только они становятся чуть-чуть податливей, берет его руку в свою и подносит к губам.  
— Я могу показать вам другой способ, но вы должны согласиться. У вас не будет возможности передумать, и все, что произойдет, останется здесь. Я не обещаю вам ничего, Хорнблауэр. Никаких поблажек. Вы согласны?..  
— Если вы считаете, что так правильно, сэр, — его голос звенит от слез, и сложно разобрать слова.  
У Эдварда нет ни малейших сомнений в том, что его поступок неправилен. Но если потом, когда этот птенчик станет взрослым мужчиной, воспоминание об одном старом капитане пробудит в нем искру человечности… значит, все будет не зря.

Приподнять пальцами за подбородок, поцеловать в соленые от слез губы. Поцеловать снова, чувствуя, как не сразу, борясь с первым недоумением, непониманием и столь естественным страхом, Горацио открывает себя.

Нет, Горацио определенно не из тех, кто прячется за спиной товарищей. Он сам сделал шаг в сторону, высвобождаясь из объятий, сам стянул сюртук и жилетку. Смотря на то, как он путается в платке, пытаясь его развязать, Эдвард вдруг понимает того мичмана, который решил умереть — вместо.  
Иногда проще перестать быть самому, чем увидеть смерть того, кто тебе дорог.  
— Не торопись, — накрыть его пальцы ладонью.  
Узел затянулся так туго, что развязывать его будет мучением, поэтому пусть в этот раз Горацио не будет полностью обнажен.  
Пуговички на рубашке Эдвард расстегнет сам. Забавно смотреть, как юноша откровенно стесняется своего великолепного тела. Молодость всегда недовольна собой. Старости она кажется совершенством.  
Снова поцеловать, наслаждаясь тем, как Горацио отзывается на малейшую ласку: ресницы трепещут, губы чувственно приоткрыты. Увлечь его за собой на постель и быстро, по-военному четко, раздеть, чтобы не усиливать смущение чрезмерно. Пусть только шейный платок и белые оборки рубашек украшают его тело.  
Если бы Эдвард хотел его чуть меньше, то его смутила бы разница в возрасте. Никогда раньше он не позволял себе такого отношения к тем, кто настолько младше и по званию, и по годам. Забавно, размышляя об этом, ловить восхищенный взгляд.  
Эдвард совершенно не желает быть насильником, поэтому испытывает нечеловеческое облегчение, увидев, что Горацио закрывает глаза и закидывает руки за голову. В беспощадном дневном свете можно сколько угодно рассматривать его поджарое крепкое тело.  
Не выдержав искушения, Эдвард сначала ласкает его рукой, а потом проводит испачканным в смазке пальцем по губам Горацио. Пусть почувствует запах, пусть узнает себя лучше.  
Эдвард старается не торопиться — первый раз невозможно повторить. Потом Горацио осмелеет и, можно быть уверенным, станет изобретательным и страстным любовником. Пока он краснеет и уже не думает о том, куда деть руки. Просто мнет простыню и пытается удержать стоны. Интересно, он действительно думает, что будущий капитан должен быть сдержан не только на палубе, но и в постели? Горацио так отчаянно борется с собой, так яростно пытается выглядеть правильным, что Эдварду не сдержав улыбки, целует его закушенную губу.  
Про ревность можно забыть. Эдвард определенно первый счастливчик.  
Эдвард слишком опытен, чтобы претендовать на душу, но когда Горацио, хватая ртом воздух, шепчет: “Сэр… сэр… мне кажется... я...”, — и сразу обильно выплескивается себе на живот, то можно помечтать о том, что ему не все равно, с кем он сейчас.  
Услышав сбивчивые извинения Горацио за то, что тот не смог продержаться дольше, Эдвард кончает, ни на секунду не закрыв глаз. Ему хочется запомнить этот день, как подарок небес.  
Горацио одевается торопливо. Эдвард подсматривает за тем, как он несколько раз подносит пальцы к губам, задумываясь о чем-то. От слез не осталось и следа: математический мозг переключился на решение других задач. В целом, Эдвард этого и добивался — дать мальчику возможность пережить кризис безболезненно.  
Задумавшись, он пропустил, когда очень сосредоточенный и очень серьезный Хорнблауэр встал перед ним навытяжку.  
— Сэр, разрешите, сэр? — напряженно спрашивает он.  
Машинально Эдвард кивает в ответ. Поцелуй оказывается для него полной неожиданностью.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — наконец улыбается Горацио.  
— Можете быть свободны, лейтенант, — Эдвард задумчиво касается пальцами собственных губ, будто так можно убедиться в том, что поцелуй действительно был.  
Хорнблауэр кажется довольным его смущением.  
— Есть, сэр! — бодро отвечает он и уходит из каюты, оставив капитана наедине со своими мыслями.

Будет вечер, за ним одинокая ночь, потом наверняка начнется война. Однажды капитан Пеллью обязательно обратится к Богу с неловкой просьбой - уберечь одну кучерявую голову. Пусть у мальчика все сложится хорошо.


End file.
